


and, Action!

by foxtailz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actress!Arya, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Modern Westeros, Mutual Pining, Sound guy!Gendry, little sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtailz/pseuds/foxtailz
Summary: Gendry didn't know what to expect when he knocked the trailer door with the name “Arya Stark” in it.But sure it wasn't expecting to see a really messy brown haired girl? woman? She was so tiny that he couldn't tell.“Uh, ma'an? They are waiting for you in there.”Modern Westeros with actress!Arya and a pretty sound guy!Gendry.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	and, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first fic ever, and after a saw a tumblr post about actress!Arya and sound guy!Gendry I couldn't stop to think about it.  
> So, here it is.  
> Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are well received and they make me a little bit happier :)
> 
> *Reupload*

Arya Stark arrived in King's Landing with her crew on a wednesday, she hated the city, but the script was so good that she personally asked her manager to get her the part, whatever it cost. It wasn't that hard, because nobody could said no to Sandor Clegane, known as The Hound in the industry. He didn't traveled with her to the capital of Westeros, he simply said “fuck off” when she asked him to go with her for the next 8 months. She knows that he hates the city in where he was born, and that his brother still lives here, but she doesn't ask him much about his private life, and he does the same. 

As always, she was given a trailer inside the set of the production, where there is a little kitchen, a bathroom and a bed. She's happy living in a small place. Not much of a fan of living in hotel rooms and being followed around by paparazzis, that only want a picture of her whatever it cost. Fuck them. 

This was her first movie after she came back to Westeros, having spend five years in Essos, learning new things and meeting new people. She really liked there, but she wanted to be back. She didn't know exactly why, but a few weeks ago she took a plane and arrived in Winterfell. Then, this script came and now she was resting in the bed of her trailer, in the city that bring her so many bad memories.

_

Gendry Waters had been searching for a new job for a couple weeks now, his little savings were running out and he needed to pay his part of the rent to Hot Pie at the end of the month. So when he saw a calling for a sound guy in a new movie of Lannister Films, he bite his tongue about what he thought about that family and went to the interview. He haven't work before as a sound guy, but he didn't think it was that hard. That night he was called back and they told him that his first day of work was on friday. 

That day he arrived on set at 8 in the morning, and the first thing he heard was the director, some Lannister man, he thought, yelling. When the man saw Gendry entering the set, he started to yell at him:

“Where the fuck is she?!”

Gendry didn't understand anything, so he didn't respond to the man.

“Go over there and bring her to this set in five minutes, or you're fired.”

Gendry was in shook, but after a second, he started to walk to the zone of the trailers. He supposed that the Lannister man was asking about the main actress, so he walked towards the first trailer, with the name _Arya Stark_ in the door. He knocked a few times, then he started to yell “Ma'am!”. No answer. He started to freak out, because he truly believed that the director will fire him if he didn't bring that lady to the set. 

Finally, the door opened, and a... girl? with sweatpants, a hoodie and brown hair, crearly just awaken, appeared in front of Gendry. He didn't know what he was expecting, he wasn't very much a fan of movies to know famous actress and actors of Westeros, but he sure wasn't expecting a woman so tiny. He looked at her brown hair, really messy, and then he looked at her eyes for a moment before he started to talk.

“Uh, ma'am? They are waiting for you in there.”

In only a second, her eyes opened very wide and ask him 

“What time is it?! Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She said as she walked towards a door inside the trailer.

“Uh, 8 o'clock.” He kind of screamed to inside the trailer. “I'm supposed to take you to the set in-” He check his watch. “2 minutes, or he fires me.”

"Who? Tywin Lannister? I think the fuck not.” He hears her. 

He watched her walking towards the door of the trailer, with the same clothes but with a messy bun in her head. 

“Today it's costume test, so it doesn't matter with what clothes I go in.” She explained him. “Let's go!”

_

When Arya opened the door of her trailer and saw that man, with really blue eyes, she didn't understand anything for a second, but then. _Fuck_ , she overslept. 

Now, she have the hands of that really handsome and tall, really tall man near her neck, and she wants to look again into those bright blue eyes, but he never looks back at her. He only mumble “sorry, my bad” when he is putting the mic into her clothes. “Maybe he thinks I'm a total asshole, because of my little scene this morning”. After he left, she was guided to do a little test screen with the clothes that her character is going to use in the movie. In this particular piece of clothes, her character is supposed to fight, so she practices a few movements, and she hits the mic by accident. A woman of production call for assistance, and Arya sees the pretty sound guy walking towards her.

A little smile crosses her face for just a second.

_ 

Gendry had already went five times this day to fix the mic of Arya Stark. He was really nervous that he was doing something wrong, because it was his first time in this kind of job but he was sure that it wasn't normal the amount of times that the mic had fallen. So every time he approached her, he was really focus on putting the mic in the right place. 

The last time, his hands started to sweat, and nervous, he looked into her eyes to see if she had noticed this. Her eyes were already looking at him, and they were big, kind of grey, and _really, really pretty_ , he thought.

“Come on! More screen test!” The director yell, and Gendry finished his work and leave. 

_

Everyday, it's was more and more difficult to “accidentally” hit her mic, _his skills really have improved since the first day_ , she thought. So she only sees him in the morning, when he puts the mic in her clothes, and then in the afternoon, when he took the mic off. She kept looking at him, but he never looked back at her. She always greet him and thank him, but she only hears mumbles. She started to think that he was one of those people who read the magazines and believed all the crap that they say about her and her family. And that's why he didn't even want to talk to her.

On the next thursday night, she walks around the set, sneaking around, when she sees a man saving some equipments in a big room. She recognized the pretty sound guy, so she walks into the room, very quietly.

“Working late?”

“Seven Hells!” He says, turning around to face her. “You almost kill me.”

“Sorry!” She says laughing. “I didn't meant to.”

"How long have you been there Miss Stark? I didn't hear you."

Arya laugh, and he seems confused. “I'm Arya.” She says as she walks to him with her right hand extend.

“Gendry.” He said as he shook her hand. His hand was really warm in comparison to her own.

“Gendry.” She repeated, looking into his eyes, shaking his hand and smiling. He then release her. “So, working late then?”

“Yeah, they ask me to and I kind of need the money, so… yeah.” He said, scratching the back of his head and looking down.

“It's already 11 pm, you should be resting in your own home.” She says. That sounded a little more concern that she wanted it to be. But he laughs, or, she thinks it's a laugh. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing, just… nothing.” He smile at her. “And you? Don't you should be in your home too?”

“I am.” She says. “I live right here as long as the movie is rolling."

“Here?” He seems confused. “Like, in your trailer?” She nods. “It's not uncomfortable?”

“Not at all! I'm really small if you haven't noticed." She notice his eyes running through her body and she smiled when his eyes suddenly meet hers. His cheeks were kind of blushed. “And I really like it, I prefer this than living in some hotel room and having to come here every morning. The only thing that I miss is good food, because the donuts in this place are gross.”

“They are really bad, one day I try to eat one and my tooth almost broke." He laugh. “Lucky me I live in a pastry shop. Well, on top of one.”

“Really? Is any good?”

“Good? Is the best pastry shop in the city. In all Westeros if you ask me.” He said proudly.

“Hold on there, of course that you think that if it's your pastry shop. Your opinion doesn't count.”

“The owner of the shop is my friend Hot Pie”. She looked confused. “Don't ask, I've always known him with that name.” She laughed. “But really, he bakes like the Gods, olds and new ones.” He paused. “If you want... I can bring you some of his cakes tomorrow morning.” He said, really low.

“Oh, that would be great. After that I can dictate my verdict, but I tell you, I've eaten really good cakes, from here and from Essos, so, I'm a tough crow.”

“You've been in Essos?” He asked her a little to high.

“Yeah, I just came back actually."

Weird. She knew that her return have been the front page of every gossip magazine. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he really haven't heard anything about her or her family. _That's nice_ , she thought. So she smiled at him. 

“And how is it? Where have you been?” He asked her, with his eyes opened a little more than usual.

“In Braavos mostly, but I also travelled to other cities, like Pentos and Volantis. They are all really awesome. The landscapes are unbelievable, really gorgeous. And the people, really different in each city and different from here, but in the end, I really liked them.” She said with a big smile in her face.

“Why did you come back?” She froze. She didn't really know. So she just shrug her shoulders. “Well, I think you came back to taste the best cake of all Westeros and Essos.” He said with a smile, so she smiled too.

“We'll see.” She checked the time. “Hey, you have to go now, or it will be dangerous to go to your house so late.”

_

He found that funny, because they were in the center of King's Landing, not in his hometown, Flea Bottom. He knows that there's no real danger in this area, but he just nodded and started to collect his things. 

“Well then, see you tomorrow with a really tasty cake. Hope you don't overslept again.” He said with a smile in his face.

“Maybe I will.” She said. “It just that, on thursday night, I have to be up until 4 in the morning, so maybe I will overslept tomorrow again. Sorry.”

“Why you _have_ to?” He asked. Then he realized that it was a really forward question, and they have just meet. “Sorry, you don't have to answer that.”

“No, no, it's alright.” She said. “It's just that, only on thursdays at 3 am I'm able to talk to my brother, He's in the Wall, so… yeah.” 

“Oh.” He didn't know what to say. “Well, then I'll come back to set early, to wake you up.” He didn't believed what just came from his mouth, but when he saw the wide smile in her face, he didn't regret it. 

_

Arya spend the next few hours thinking in Gendry and the things he told her. It was weird, meeting someone that doesn't knew anything about her or about her family. She liked it. 

So when the face of Jon appeared in her computer screen, she was already happy. Jon told her about his job in the Wall, about meeting a new friend - judging by the blush in his cheeks, Arya could swear that Jon really liked this Ygritte - and Arya told him about her new movie, reserving to herself the fact that she met a cute guy.

_

“Hot Pie? Are you home?” - Gendry said right after closing the door of the second floor of an old house downtown.

“Yeah, coming.” He heard from Hot Pie's room. “Why so late? You had a date?!” Hot Pie asked him excited.

“Uh, no. I worked until late. Tomorrow I enter a little earlier. Uh, Hot Pie?” Gendry asked. “Tomorrow can you leave me some of your cakes to go?”

“You're no going to have breakfast in here?” Damn it Hot Pie, why so many questions.

“Nope, I'll have it at work.” Gendry said, walking towards his room.

“Why?” Hot Pie asked, with curiosity.

“Because." Gendry said, closing the door.

“Okay! I'll prepare you some heart shaped cakes, just in case.” Gendry hear though his door. 

Why his friend though that the cakes were for a girl. I mean, yeah, they were for a girl, but, not romantically. Just friendly. Yeah, friendly cakes. 

Then, he remembered her tone of concern, it's been years since nobody cared for him. And then, her smile.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. 

_ 

Fortunately, Gendry checked the bag in the morning, because Hot Pie really included some heart shaped cake. _So cheesy,_ he thought. 

Now, he was knocking the door of Arya's trailer, and soon she opened the door.

“Come in!” She said. “I tried to not overslept, but I couldn't, my bed is really comfortable.” She was wearing the same clothes from last night, and quickly she made a bun in her messy hair. “So, you brought the delicious food? Because I'm starving.” She said as she took two mugs and tea.

“Yeah, get ready to taste this heavenly cake.” He said as he seat in front of the little table and pull out the bag of Hot Pie's pastries.

Arya took one cake, and after the first bite she opened her eyes and just said “Wow”, a lot of times. Until she finished it.

“Well? How is it?” Gendry asked her.

“I really thank the old gods and the new ones, because Hot Pie bakes like all of them combined”. She responded. “Like, really, I've never ate a cake so tasty. How he learned to bake like that?”

“Um, I really don't know.” He laughed. “What a terrible friend. “

“Yeah, really terrible. Maybe he is a child of the forest going undercover.“

“He certainly thinks like a child. But like, in a good way. He gets excited about everything. Even a small little thing.” He said. “It's kind of refreshing.”

“Why is that?” She asked him.

“Because, I don't know. I think I never have the chance to be a child." He look at her, focused in her grey eyes. “My mother passed away when I was a kid, so, I had to take care of myself, because I knew that no one else would” He didn't know why he told her that, it was something about her big eyes, they were full of understanding.

“And that's when you met Hot Pie?” She asked him.

“No, I mean I don't know really.”He smiled. “He kind of showed up in my life one day, and the next thing I knew, is that he asked me to move in with him in an old house, that belonged to his aunt. And then we transform the first floor in a pastry shop.”

“Good thing you found each other.” She smiled at him. “Otherwise I wouldn't be eating right now this magical cake.” The both laughed. 

They heard a really annoying alarm outside, and he checked his watch.

“Fuck, it's already 8 o'clock. I have to get to work.”

“Mmm, yeah, I think I do to.” She said, mocking him.

“So, see you in five”. He smiled at her and went out the front door.

_

Now, everytime he puts or take off her mic, they look into each other eyes. Like, really look each other. And he now learned how to put the device without looking at it, so there is no reason to not look into those big, grey eyes. Sometimes, he left a little cable loose, to go back to her and fix it.

The next friday morning he arrived earlier, and a few minutes later they were eating some Hot Pie's cakes and drinking tea. 

“You don't travel around the city?” He asked her, with curiosity.

“Not really, I hate this city.” She responded without much importance.

“Can I know why?” She looked at him with a strange look. "Nevermind.”

“It's weird. All the other people in this country already know the story, so there's no need to tell them.” She told him with a low voice. “It's just that, when I was ten, I came here with my father and my sister. He was a really important man, very loved in Winterfell, my home town,” She smiled, almost to herself. “And very respected in the capital. He died in front of our eyes, Actually, murderer. By some bullet. But they never found the responsible. Or the motive, if existed one.” She paused. “Because he was a very public man, a lot of reporters followed us, to all places. And one day, some paparazzis were following the car of my mom and my brother Robb, they tried to lose them, but they lose their lives in that accident.” He didn't know what to say, he just looked at her, and extrangely, her voice didn't break in any minute. He detected anger in her voice, more than sadness. “They stopped for a while, the paparazzis I mean, but after a few months, they continue stalking my sister and my brothers, Then I thought, well fuck them, if they are going to take pictures of me, or record me without my permission, better to make money of all of this, don't you think?” She smiled at him. “So, I started to act, but only in movies where my character was a very strong woman, not just the love interest of some white man. And combined with my skills in fencing and boxing, I can make my own stunts.” She sounded really proud about the last part.

“And when did you travel to Essos?” Gendry asked her.

“Five years ago, when I turned 19.” She said. “When I started acting, I developed a plan to not be bothered by the paparazzis, but then, they were a real pain in my ass. So I just said, fuck it, and took off to Essos, and learned about other realities, and met new people. It was a amazing. But, a couple weeks ago, I just had the urgency to be back, so, here I am.” She smiled at him, and bite the cake in her hand. “I'll really like to eat more of what your friend Hot Pie cooks. Could we go to his shop this afternoon?” She simply said.

He was surprised, Arya have just said to him that she hated this city, but now, she wanted to be in the city with him.

“Uh, yes. Yeah, yep, yes.” _Nice one Gendry_ , he thought. But she smiled, so he didn't care acting like an idiot. “Yes, we can go this afternoon. Do I, uh, pick you up?” He asked her.

“Okay, but come here 30 minutes after our leaving time.”

“Uh, okay. “

He didn't have the courage to ask her if this was a date, and if those 30 minutes were for her to put some fancy clothes. Shit, of course, she is a very famous actress, and he was just some sound guy. Fuck. In those 30 minutes he can't go to his house, change clothes and come back. What clothes will he put in anyway? 

Hot Pie is going to really bug him now. Shit.

_

Arya noticed Gendry a little weird when he put her mic on her clothes. The device fell twice from his hands, and she heard a lot of little “sorrys”. He didn't look at her either. _What happened?_ she asked to herself. Weird. 

She hoped that his behavior wasn't because of the story of her family. She have felt really good telling her own feelings to someone, not them reading the story though some cover magazine, that only cared about earning money at the expense of people lives. 

When Gendry approached her in the afternoon, she asked him

“Hey, are you okay?” He nodded. She noticed that his hands were sweaty. “Really? You dont look like it. What happened?” The last question she said it with a little bit of sadness. He looked at her.

“It's just that, that, I don't have any fancy clothes to wear.” She didn't understood, so she just laughed. He opened his eyes and mouth, ashamed.

“What? What do you mean? “

“I supposed that those 30 minutes were for you changing to fancy clothes.” He said, still ashamed.

“I don't own any fancy clothes either.” She smiled at him. “Those 30 minutes are for-” She leaned to his ear. “my disguise.” She said that so close to his right ear, that he felt tickles. She then returned to her position. “Remember that I told you about a plan to avoid paparazzis? Well, I dress up when I go out, so they can't recognize me.”

“Oh.” What's all that he said. She found lovely though, that he was nervous about going out with her. 

Arya picked a pink haired wig with bangs. And also some glasses. She really enjoyed disguise herself. She could be whoever she wanted to be. 

_ 

Gendry knock her trailer door, and when Arya opened, he didn't recognized her at first sight. 

“Wow, cool look.” He said. She was wearing black boots, and a black dress with white stripes, no, wait, it's a short, not a skirt. Fuck. He had spend a lot of time looking her clothes, and specifically, her legs. He never have seen her legs. _Focus Gendry_. He looked into her eyes, and she was smiling at him.

“Thanks. Not bad yourself.” Arya said as she left her trailer, looking into his eyes, and, his mouth? Gendry wasn't sure.

“Ready?” She nodded. “Let's go then.”

_ 

After a 20 minute walk, they arrived to Hot Pie's Pastry Shop. That was literally the name. _Unique_ , Arya thought. 

She could feel the tension in Gendry, but she didn't know why.

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

“Yeah, just, that, I never introduced anyone to Hot Pie, so, this is a first. “

“Come on, don't be nervous. I swear to you, if he hates me, I'll never come back.”

“That's impossible”. He said a little too quickly. She smiled at him.

“Well then, let's go.”

They entered the shop, and Arya was fascinated with all the food inside. She approached to the counter, and she saw cakes, pies, biscuits, and a lot of pastries that she didn't recognized, but looked delicious. 

She saw a man behind the counter, and when he noticed her, he said.

“Hi there, how can I help you today?”

“Hello there, are you Hot Pie?” The man opened his eyes, and then he saw the man behind the woman in front of her, smiling at him

“Yes, yes, I'm the one. Hot Pie to serve you.” He said excited, extending his right hand to her.

“Hi, I'm Arry, a friend of Gendry.” She shaked his hand. “I tasted some of your cakes and I found them really really good, so I had to meet you and your pastry shop, to eat more delicious food.” She said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Come on, I'll gather you two some of my best inventions. Hold on there.” Hot Pie said, smiling and looking at both of them. Then, he disappeared through a door.

Arya looked at Gendry, he seemed happy.

“Come here Arry.” He said, teasing her. And approaching to some chairs.

“Hold on, I want to walk around the shop first. To see your skills.” She said to him, looking into his eyes and then into his arms. He smiled.

_ 

He watched her walking through the shop. He smiled to himself. It was weird. It was the first time in years that he talk sincerely to someone, beside Hot Pie. 

But he really liked it. He was getting used to be with her, to see her almost every day, to simply talk to her about everything. 

When she walked towards him, with her big grey eyes looking at him, the only thing that he could do, was to give her a big smile, because that's how he felt when she was around. And he wasn't really known as a smiley person. She smiled back and sat right next to him.

“Not bad uh.” She said. “You know how to work with metal?”

“Yeah, I worked as a blacksmith for a while. But they shot down the store last summer. So I had to search for a new job. Anything really. That's how I got the sound job.”

“You never had worked in that before, right?” She asked him with a little smile in her face.

“Did you noticed?” He asked her with concern in his eyes.

“Yeah.” She laughed. “But don't worry, after a few days you started to put the mic really tight in my clothes.”

“Sorry, did I hurt you some time?”

“No, not at all.” She said to him, smiling. 

And then, he felt her leg touching his own. He looked down for a moment, and then he looked back at her eyes, but she was looking into his mouth. He parted his lips in surprise. 

“I brought you hot chocolate too!” They heard behind the counter. 

Hot Pie was carrying a plate with a lot of different pastries, and two mugs with brown liquid. He placed all the things on the table, in front of them. 

“Well, I'll leave you two.” He said with a smile in his face.

“No, please." Arya said. “I came here to meet you. Please stay.”

“Uh, well then, Okay.” Hot Pie said and sat down in a chair. “So, come on, eat Arry.”

_

Hot Pie didn't ask her much about her private life, of how she and Gendry met. Instead, the three of them talked about a lot of normal things, like video games, funny cat videos and sports. 

When Hot Pie heard that she practiced boxing, he asked her to do a few moves against Gendry. They were standing in front of each other, and he was smiling at her.

“I'll try not to hurt you.” She said to him.

“I think I can handle it.” He said with a grin in his face.

 _We'll see_ , she thought, just right before she approached him quickly, and hit him softly in his back.

“What?” He mumbled. “How, how you moved so fast?” He asked her with his eyes really opened. “That's amazing.”

His smile was really big, and then he laughed. Hot Pie laughed too. His eyes were wide open, and he looked between her current and actual position, with his mouth open.

“Do another thing.” Gendry said to her.

“As you wish.” She mock at him.

They spend a lot of time practicing some movements, and sometimes she touched his arms, his back, and even his neck. She started to keep her hands in his body a little too long. He was very warm. 

His hands also started to touch little parts of her body, like her waist, her back and one time her legs. He mumbled “sorry” and she saw his cheeks turned red. 

Hot Pie clapped and yelled at them, watching some cool moves of boxing.

_

Now, the three of them were sitting again, but Gendry only could think in the memory of his hand on Arya's body. 

“Gendry? Are you coming? Gendry!” He heard, and suddenly he focused again on Arya and his friend.

“Sorry, what?

“Hot Pie just told me that today there's and event in a bar a few blocks away. You wanna come?”

“Uh...” He didn't went out much, but today was different. “Uh, yeah, Let's go. You coming Hot Pie?”

“Not really, I have to take care of my uncle today, on his house.”

“What?” He had already went last week, and he only had to go once a month. But then, Gendry saw his friend opening his eyes and nodding at him. ”Oh right, I forgot. Okay then.”

Arya looked into his eyes, and smiled.

“So, are we going?” Her smile was really beautiful. He only nodded.

_

They were sitting in a small booth, with his knees touching hers a little. He was nervous. He really liked her, and there she was, looking at him, with her gorgeous grey big eyes. _Like the color of metal,_ he thought. 

“Do you think Hot Pie liked me?”

“Of course he did, he was fascinated by your moves.” She raised an eyebrow and he blushed. “I mean, your boxing moves. I liked them too, you're really good.” She smiled and bit her bottom lip. Gendry focused on her mouth for two seconds, and he blushed even more.

“We can practice more if you want. I could teach you a few more moves”. She kept looking into his mouth. He didn't know what to say.

_

They've been in this bar for an hour now, and she have spended 55 minutes flirting with him, touching softly his knees, looking into his mouth and biting her lip. But he only blushed, mumbled something and then changed the topic.

Now, she thinks that's kind of cute that he is nervous. And that only make her want to kiss him even more. If that's even possible. 

“Hey, you wanna go outside?” She ask him.

_

He is really really nervous. He can't help it. But she is super frontal, and had been flirting with him for all the past hour. He have to act, and quickly, because he really wants to kiss her. 

They are walking towards… he doesn't really know, they are just walking around. 

“Hey, look!” She said to him, very excited. And then she started to run towards the games in the streets. “Come here, let's spin.”

He smiled and joined her to the game, in where they have to sit and turn a handle in the center. They started to spin more and more quickly, and she started to laugh. The only thing that he could perceive was the pink of her wig. He started to laugh too, because he felt funny spinning around. And because he was with her. And he was happy.

Little by little, they started to stop. She giggled when she stood up from her sit. He almost felt doing the same, so she walked towards him, to help him, grabbing his elbow. He was a bit dizzy, but her grey eyes were the only thing on focus. They looked into each other eyes for a moment, and then he thought, is now or never. So he leaned down to kiss her. 

Apparently, she had the same idea, because his forehead collide with hers, really, really hard. 

“Oh shit.” He said to her, holding his head. “Sorry!!”

She was holding her own head too, and then she started to laugh. 

“Really? Now you finally make a move? Right now?”

“I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to.”

“What? Kiss me, or hit me?” She mocks at him.

He blushed a little, but he giggled too. After a moment he approached her, looking directly into her eyes. He touched her left cheek with his thumb, and she closed her eyes for a second. Then, she grabbed his hand into her own. 

“You're really cold.” He said to her in a whisper.

“And you're really warm”.

He tucked a hair behind her ear, and looked at her mouth. Her lips were parted and her eyes were more beautiful than ever. He leaned in very slowly, and finally, his lips were on hers. 

They started to kiss really calmly, but then, her hands began to touch his back, his arms, until she reached his neck, and now her hands were on the back of his head, fastening the rhythm of their kiss. His hands, on the other side, started to touch her back, and then stay still in her waist. She started to smile in a moment, so he stopped the kiss.

“What?” He asked her with a grin in his face.

“Nothing.” She giggled. “I thought that you didn't understood that I was flirting with you.”

“I noticed you, trust me.” She laugh. “But I couldn't do much in that booth don't you think?” She raised an eyebrow.

“And, what you want to do?”

_

Hot Pie's answer arrived one minute after he had send him a message

 _“I'm not on the house, I really came to visit my uncle. Good luck with Arry!! I really liked her”_

So now, they were going up the stairs of his house. With her hand on his own. He really like the sensation. They entered the floor.

“Can I use your bathroom? I kind of want to take the wig off.”

Gendry indicated her the door, and he entered his bedroom. He started to clean up a little, and put away some clothes.

“Cleaning up?” He heard behind him.

“Seven Hells!” He turned around. “How you do that?” She smiled at him.

“I have had practice”

Her short brown hair was down, and it wasn't messy. She started to walked towards him, smiling. When they were close enough, she touched his cheek, and approached to his face. He closed his eyes, waiting, but her lips kissed his neck instead of his mouth. She started to trace a road of kisses through his skin, starting in his collarbone, passing on his ear, and ending in his jaw. Then, she bit a little bit on his neck. He whimpered very low.

“Did it hurt?” She asked him, with concern in her eyes.

“Not at all.” He said, stroking his hand through her neck, and starting to kiss her jaw. He went down her neck, sucking a little bit, and hearing her moan softly. He really liked the sound. 

His hands traveled across her back, and he pushed her to his desk, She leaned into the furniture, almost sitting on top of it. His hands now started to went down, to her legs, while he continued kissing her neck and collarbone. He took her legs on both sides of his body and lifted them a little, so she ended up sitting on the desk, with his body between her legs. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes for just a moment before she started kissing him on his mouth. She came closer to him, and touched his arms and his black hair with a little despair.

Arya started to pull off his shirt, and he finished the job for her. She looked into his bare torso, and started to kiss his shoulder. Gendry tried to find the zipper of her dress, but after a few seconds he couldn't concentrate, she had begun to suck his neck.

“Arya, I can't… find the zi, the zipper” He finally said, between whimpers. 

He hear her laugh a little. And she turned to a side and move something, _the zipper_ he thought. Because one of her shoulders was now uncovered. He leaned in to kiss it, meanwhile he tried to take down the whole dress. Finally, the top of the dress was now on her hips, and her bra was visible. He leaned to kiss her, while his hands travelled to her legs, to lifted her a little and take off the whole dress. 

In only her underwear, she started to press all her body to his own, passing her hands through his belly, and going down little by little. When her hands arrived in his zipper, he missed a beat. In only a second, her left hand was on his erection. He separated from her, looking into her eyes.

“You don't like this?” She said with a grin in her face, moving her hand a little. He moaned low.

“Yes, yes I do.” Gendry said, mumbling, while she continued her movements. 

He felt really really good, and brought his hand to her back, to unzip her bra. He then started to stroke her nipple, kissing her neck and sucking parts of her skin. They were both moaning into each other, unable to satisfy their hunger. One of his hands went down, to her hip, and started to play around with her underwear. He took Arya's hand, and look into her eyes.

“My turn.”

Gendry started to kiss her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, and when he sucked one of her nipples, she moaned. He smiled into her breast, meanwhile, she was touching his dark hair, and whispering his name. 

_

When she felt Gendry's tongue on her, she couldn't resist the loud moan. Her legs were on his shoulders, and after a while, she had to hold on to his desk instead of touching his head, because he was really good in this. She then felt his fingers going inside her, and her head touched the wall, opening her legs a little bit more.

 _“Gendry”_ it's all that she was able to say, to mumble, actually. His fingers started to get into her fastener and tighter.

She can't describe the sensation, but she felt that she was going to explode in happiness, right before she finished.

“You're really good, uh. You had a lot of practice? She asked him, and his cheeks turned really red. “Just kidding.” He looks so cute when he flush.

_

She was now guiding him to his bed, and suddenly, she pushed him into his back. _She is so pretty,_ Gendry thought, looking at her, standing in front of him. Arya climbed on top of him, slowly. 

“Do you have any condoms?”

He quickly search into his side table, and took one envelope. She smiled at him while he was putting the condom, and then she started to kiss him. Really deep and slow first, but after a while she fastened the rhythm. 

When he got inside her, they both gasped, and soon, she started to move more. His hands were on her back, and his lips on her ear, sucking her skin and saying her name in whimpers and moans. She fastened her moves, and started to kiss him and bit his bottom lip, while she played with his hair. He lost his mind. 

He wanted to touch and kiss every part of Arya's body, before he finished, but she was making that hard. Every time she moved he felt like he was going to came, and her moanings were something else. He really liked to hear his name coming out of her lips. After a while, when she was sucking his neck, he whispered to her.

“Arya, I think I'm goin-FUCK.” 

She had fastened her movements and started to moan really loud in his ear. When she whimpered his name he finally came, saying her name on a deep moan. 

_ 

He had looked so hot when he came, saying her name, that she had to kiss him in a very deep kiss, before she got out of him. He looked at her and Gendry smiled.

“What?” She asked him, smiling too.

“Nothing, it's just, your hair”. He said, pointing at her head. “That's how I saw your for the first time, all messy”.

“Different kind of messy tho.” 

_ 

When he wake up, Arya's head was resting in his arm. He tried to sneak out without waking her up, and searched for some clothes. He walked towards the bathroom, thinking in last night.

“Fun night?”

He turned very quickly, scared by the sudden voice. Only to see Hot Pie in a couch, with a book on his hands. 

“Damn it Hot Pie, you scared me.”

“Sorry mate, I had to clear my throat first, to announce my presence. So, you had a good time last night?

“I hope so.” 

Gendry had not hear Arya's footsteps, and she was now by his side. His friend had his mouth and his eyes wide open.

“Arry? Your hair… where is it? Arya laughed.

“Right here.” She said, touching some of his brown hair.

“But… your pink hair.” Hot Pie said, almost sad.

“Right now, is in your bathroom.” Gendry laughed.

“Wait a minute.” Hot Pie now had his eyes a little closed . “Aren't you, a famous actress?”

Arya froze next to Gendry. _Fuck_ , he thought. After a few moments, he saw her nodding.

“Your last name is Stark?” She nodded again. “Oh, cool! Look what I cook last night at my uncle's”

Hot Pie stood up, and reach for a bag. From inside, he got out a cake. Wait, no, It wasn't a cake. It was a bread. Or kind of. He handed the bread to Arya, and her eyes lit up a little bit. Gendry looked at the pastry again, and then he noticed. 

It was the shape of a wolf.

“Thank you Hot Pie, It's lovely.” She said with a smile in her face.

“You can eat it if you want, I have more shaped breads in here”

“Can we see them?”

Gendry looked all the breads that his friend had bake. The stag had taken his attention, but at the end, he grabbed the bull shaped bread. 

“Can I eat this one?”

“Of course mate”

_

The three of them were sitting on the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate and eating the shaped breads. When only the heads of the animals were left, Gendry looked into Arya's eyes, and smiled at her. She returned the smile and bit her bottom lip.

 _Yes_ , he thought, he had a good time last night. 


End file.
